


Captain Tightpants

by readriterith



Series: Spring Fling [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readriterith/pseuds/readriterith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is post-season 2, with one line mentioning those events.  This is also set in the future with the expectation that if Danny can track a text message, he can figure out that weird stuff is going on in Beacon Hills, especially with his BFF.  Title clearly comes from <i>Firefly</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Captain Tightpants

**Author's Note:**

> So this is post-season 2, with one line mentioning those events. This is also set in the future with the expectation that if Danny can track a text message, he can figure out that weird stuff is going on in Beacon Hills, especially with his BFF. Title clearly comes from _Firefly_.

Danny is not entirely sure who convinced him to show up to a steampunk convention, but he has a sinking feeling that it was probably all Stilinski's doing.  He is clearly not wearing anything that would normally be in his wardrobe; for one, he never wears this many layers at once, even at school dances.  And that thought means that this is definitely Stilinski's fault.  For the most part, he doesn't mind it: he's wearing a black duster (he has seen all fourteen episodes of _Firefly_ , okay?  He knows him some space cowboy outfits) paired with a dark grey waistcoat, shirt, and slacks, and he's starting to think Lydia must have had a hand in this as well, because there is no way that he would be matching this well without her influence.

As if just thinking about the two of them is some kind of summoning spell, he sees Lydia waltzing Stilinski over to where Danny's standing.  After a glance at Lydia's outfit, he is suddenly doubly glad that he's a guy; she's wearing this ridiculously gigantic ball gown skirt and a ridiculously tight corset, and for all that it looks amazing on her Danny can't tell how exactly she's breathing in it.  Which, frankly, makes sense for a Lydia Martin outfit.  When the two arrive, Lydia clearly leading, she almost flings Stilinski from her. She turns to Danny, and says with her most authoritative voice, but tinged with a fondness that is very new:

"Danny, save me from dancing with sub-par people.  This idiot has _at least_ two left feet, and keeps trying to lead, when he _clearly can't._ "  

Stilinski is probably trying to protest this, but Danny has been friends with Jackson and Lydia for too long to not know all the basic dance moves; while Jackson basically can only pretend to have rhythm in a club setting, it's Danny that Lydia dances with at any event that requires more than awkward slow dancing.  The Lydia/Jackson plus Danny trio has dealt with many a dinner party, and so Danny grabs Lydia's hand, bows, and properly leads her around the dance floor.

"So, Lydia, why exactly am I here?" Danny asks after the first run around the dance floor.  This was clearly Lydia's plan all along, because her dress, in a dark green, is clearly supposed to look complimentary with both Stilinski's all-brown getup (and he makes a mental note to ask Stilinski about Firefly, because he will clearly understand the reference) as well as Danny's black and grey.  Lydia, knowing that Danny's bullshit meter is probably the most honed of anyone at Beacon Hills, gives it to him straight.

"I overheard Stiles mention it to Scott as something that Allison might enjoy, and I figured that it's been a while since I've been able to get in some waltzing on a dance floor that would appreciate it."  

Danny immediately searches for McCall and Allison, and realizes the reason he couldn't see them before is that Allison clearly went all out: she's wearing pants instead of a huge skirt, and looks _very_ dangerous with two antique-looking guns in holsters.  Scott looks like he was also dressed by Lydia, and it blatantly just staring at Allison, as per usual.  Danny guesses they're at their on-again phase, which Danny's grateful for.  When Allison's happy, Lydia's happier, and Danny doesn't have to listen to his best friend whine about watching The Notebook because Lydia has been in control of their relationship for forever, excluding the weird month where Jackson was a lizard thing.  (He isn't an idiot, okay?  After "Miguel" and Jackson's extra-douchey behavior, he put two and two together and, weirdly, got werewolves, but he bullies his way into the whole "pack" situation, although he still refuses to be on first-name basis with McCall and Stilinski -- he's been Team Jackson since elementary school, and that's years of conditioning.

Once Lydia looks like she's done dancing, he lets her go, watching as she heads over to Allison and Scott.  Well, he might as well try to salvage his entirely weird evening, and the duster looks good on him; there has to be a hot guy in attendance who will agree.


End file.
